Amu and Chiro's Adventure!
by katmar1994
Summary: A girl from our world met Chiro and became his sister, years later they both awaken the monkey team and become their leaders. Can the two help protect Shuggazoom? I don't own SPRMTHFG only my oc.
1. Prologue!

_While exploring the outskirts of the city,_

 _I discovered an abandoned super robot_

 _It was then my life, was transformed by_

 _The mysterious Power Primate_

 _The robot monkeys were awakened_

 _And I, Chiro made their leader_

 _Our quest save Shuggazoom City,_

 _From the evils of the Skeleton King._

 _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

 _Fighting any evil they are Shuggazoom's hope._

 _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

 _Defeating any foe!_

 _Antauri!_

 _Sparx!_

 _Gibson!_

 _Nova!_

 _Otto!_

 _Chiro!_

 _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

 _If you need a hero, that's the name you should know._

 _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!_

 _Come on with us, let's go!_

 **Amu pov:** I was walking out of the bookstore with my new books but stopped in front of a window and looked my reflection to see an eight year old girl looking back.

As I looked at my reflection, I looked at shoulder length black hair and my dark purple eyes then I looked at my outfit which is a white shirt under a light purple dress.

 _"I think I'll go to the old park."_ I thought, so I walked to the empty old park which was rumored to be haunted and sat down under a willow tree to read.

Before I could even read my first book, a portal opened up right in front of me. "What on earth is that?" I asked myself, I went over to the portal and reached out.

Soon the wind started blowing and I felt something push me into the portal. _"Wait! I don't want to go in! Someone help!"_ I screamed in my head, it was too late.

I had to close my eyes because the lights were pretty bright, once I got to the end of the portal I fell into an alley then got up and looked at the huge city.

"W-where am I?" I whispered in fear. "You're in Shuggazoom City." A soft voice answered, I turned around and met a pair of light blue eyes. "What?" I asked.

"This is Shuggazoom City and my name is Chiro." The boy told me, now I know why this boy looked familiar since he's from my favorite show of all time.

"My name is Amu, nice to meet you Chiro." I replied with a smile, Chiro smiled back and asked if I wanted to play so I agreed to play with him at the park.

 **Third Person pov:** The two eight year old's were having fun playing together and talked while they played. "You're an orphan?" Chiro asked Amu sadly.

"Yeah, I was abandoned when I was year old." Amu answered, she and Chiro had a lot in common and figured that she'll get to meet the monkey's too.

"And you also come from a planet called Earth?" Chiro asked her, he was excited to have a friend from another planet. "Yep." Amu replied with a giggle.

Chiro started asking questions about earth and Amu answered that both planets had some similarities but they were still different in lots of ways.

Soon it started to get dark out and since Amu didn't have anywhere to live Chiro took her back to his home which was an old apartment building.

"I know it's not much but you can have this room." Chiro told Amu, she put her backpack on the bed. "I love it. Thank you." Amu told him.

When Amu was settled in, the two kids got to work on making supper for them to eat and watched the 'Sun Rider's' as they ate their food in the living room.

Once they were done eating it was time for bed but Chiro didn't want to sleep without a lullaby. "I know a song you might like." Amu said with a smile.

"Really?" Chiro asked her, Amu nodded then got out her violin and played as she sang. [Play Yuuki no Uta from Shugo Chara]

[ **Amu** ]

 _lalala uta wo utaou_

 _kao age kokoro no mama utaou_

 _akirame ja ikenai_

 _dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_

 _dare ni mo makenai_

 _yume ga aru_

 _arukidasou mune hatte_

 _watashi dake no michi ga aru_

 _shinjiru no saho n ta sa_

 _dakai yama ga ja noshite mo_

 _ganbatte nori koe yo_

 _watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so!_

After Amu finished the song, she opened her eyes to see that Chiro was looking at her with wide eyes. "Did you like it?" Amu asked him. "I loved it!" Chiro replied happily.

 **Chiro pov:** I watched as Amu smiled the put her violin back into it's case then I had to ask her. "Since neither of us has a family do you think we could be one?" I asked her.

Amu paused and turned to me. "I've always wanted a brother." Amu told me, we smiled at each other. "So that's a yes?" I asked her, Amu nodded her head 'yes' to answer me.

I was so happy to have a sister that I gave Amu a big hug then let go of her and she laughed. "Night." Amu told me. "Night." I replied to her, I went back to my room.

 _"I've got a sister now and the best part is neither of us is alone anymore!"_ I thought happily, when I got to my room I thought of how life is gonna be with my new sister.

One thing's for sure is that things are looking bright since I have feeling Amu and I are gonna have a lot of adventures in the future as we make more new friends.

After I changed into my night clothes I got in bed and replayed the song that Amu sang to me in my head and drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts of adventure with Amu.

 **Alright the prologue is done! This is my first SRMTHFG story and I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. Monkeys Awakened!

**Amu pov:** It's been 5 years since I first came to Shuggazoom and she's adapted nicely to living here.

My hair how grown to the middle of my back and my outfit consists of a short sleeved purple shirt and a blue skirt with shorts.

Chiro looks the same as he does in the show and speaking of which it's thanks to him that BT and Glenny are chasing us again.

"Get back here so we can beat ya!" BT shouted at us, I glanced back at them and got an idea. "Follow me!" I told Chiro.

We ran down an alley where I saw a dumpster full trash next to a fence. "Now what?" Chiro asked me, I smirked at him.

I jumped on the dumpster lid and back flipped over the fence then landed on my feet and Chiro did the same thing.

BT and Glenny showed up but stopped when they saw them on the other side of the fence and they started yelling at them.

"Let's go." Chiro said with a laugh, we walked to the outskirts city and talked. "You shouldn't have egged them on." I scolded.

"I know but they wouldn't leave you alone." Chiro replied, he started kicking a can that he found on the ground earlier then to me.

As they kicked the can back to each other, I ended up missing the can and in turn we heard 'Clank'. "What?" Chiro asked out loud.

We walked over to where the can vanished and looked up. _"The super robot!"_ I mentally cheered, today's the day we meet the monkey team.

Chiro and I looked at each other before we put our hands on the door and it opened for them but we weren't if we should go in or not.

"What do you think?" Chiro asked me, I smiled at him. "I think we should go in!" I responded, so we went in and the door shut.

 **Third Person pov:** After the door shut Chiro freaked out but Amu calmed him down then brought out her flashlight so they could see in the dark.

"Let's explore!" Chiro told Amu, they were both getting excited about this new adventure. "Look at those elevators." Amu said to Chiro with a smile.

The two 13 year old's went up the orange elevator and into a really dark room. "I can't see anything so let's find a switch." Chiro told Amu.

When they found a leaver both Chiro and Amu pulled it and a green light engulfed the two making them scream in pain then pass out from it.

After the two passed out from pain the five tubes opened up and the first to wake up was a black monkey who levitated over to Chiro and Amu.

"Who killed the lights?" Sparx asked, the black monkey sighed. "Who woke us up?" Nova asked Sparx. "I believe it was these two." Antauri replied.

"These two kids woke us up?" Gibson asked him, Otto was excited for two new friends. "How can you be sure that they woke us up?" Sparx asked him.

Antauri looked at Chiro and Amu. "The power primate lives in them." Antauri answered, he was greeted with silence before an angry Sparx broke it.

"You've got to be kidding me! Those two are suppose to be our leaders?!" Sparx shouted. "In any case we'd better take them to the med bay." Gibson told them.

Once the two kids were in the med bay, the five robotic monkeys went to the command center to have a meeting. "What should we do?" Nova asked her friends.

"We'll have to speak to the children when they awaken." Antauri replied to her, Otto became worried. "You don't they'll be like him, do you?" Otto asked in fear.

"I doubt they'll be like him." Gibson replied, just then he got silent alert. "The boy and girl have woken up." Gibson announced, everyone became quiet after that.

They heard the door opened followed by two sounds of feet. "That's funny I thought I heard talking." The boy said. "We must've dreamt it." The girl replied with a yawn.

"I doubt it...where's your violin?" The boy asked, silence. "It's by that pod looking chair." The girl responded, more foot steps could be heard then Otto squirmed a bit.

Otto peeked around the edge of his chair saw that while the girl had her back turned the boy saw him. "What's wrong?" The girl asked, the boy pointed behind her.

The girl turned and saw Otto. "Um..." The girl started, the boy screamed and grabbed the girl then dragged her to the elevators as Otto fell out of his chair after he screamed.

"Wonderful Otto, now we've got to find them." Gibson scolded him. "I'm sorry..but I had to see them." Otto replied sadly, the five monkeys went to find their soon-to-be leaders.

 **Meanwhile:** Chiro was really freaked out by the green alien and wondered why Amu wasn't. "We need to get outta here." Chiro told Amu, she sighed at her brother's antics.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Amu asked him, Chiro decided it was better to hide then wait for the aliens to leave. "In here." Chiro replied to her, they hid in a closet.

 _"What kind of alien was that?"_ Chiro thought, just then they heard footsteps. "I don't think they're in here." A British voice said, one set of footsteps came close to them.

"You two can come out now." A deep but soothing voice said, Amu opened the door a bit and saw Antauri looking at her before fully opening the door which made Chiro fall.

"Are you alright?" Otto asked Chiro, he backed up into Amu who quietly hummed to calm him down. "We're fine and sorry for surprising ya." Amu apologized to Otto.

"W-who are you?" Chiro asked the monkeys, they introduced themselves as Antauri, Spax, Nova, Otto and Mr Hal Gibson who told the siblings to call him Gibson only.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amu and this is Chiro." Amu replied with a smile, the seven of them got to know each other but Chiro and Amu didn't say much about their past.

 **Antauri pov:** As my friends and I talked with the children I sensed that they were keeping quiet about some things but I didn't pry. "What now?" Chiro asked Amu.

"Why don't you two stay the night?" Nova asked them, Chiro and Amu weren't sure if that was a good idea. "It's the best idea since it's night time." Gibson told them.

They agreed and Otto took them to one of the bedrooms that was big enough for both of them once he came back we all had another meeting about Chiro and Amu.

"So..what does everyone think?" Otto asked us, I listened to everyone. "I like them especially Amu since I won't be the only girl anymore." Nova answered with a smile.

"They do have potential but we should work on their education." Gibson replied us. "I still don't like the idea of two kids leading us." Sparx responded, he'll warm up to them.

"I believe Chiro and Amu have potential but we will have to train them." I told my friends, just then we all heard singing coming from Chiro and Amu's room.

[Play Lullaby from Key the metal idol]

[ **Amu** ]

 _Night owl calls while the dove soars across the silver moon_

 _All alone the rose petals close and kiss the night_

 _All across the darkened night sky sail fireflies_

 _Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousands eyes._

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _You can hear the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Morning dew and the scent of a jasmine summer breeze._

 _Night hawk sings as the black raven circles over head._

 _All alone the white lily bends and slowly dies_

 _All across the darkened night the thunder roared_

 _Winds come howling to a lone wolfs cry._

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _You can feel the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Loneliness and a silence that smothers everywhere!_

When the song was over my friends and I felt strong sad emotions coming from both Chiro and Amu. "What a pretty but sad song." Nova said as she wiped her tears away.

"Why would Amu sing that?" Sparx asked wiping tears away, I suspect it's from her past. "I think we should head to bed." I told my friends, they agreed and we all went to bed.

I thought about the song that Amu sang and realized that it must've been a lullaby. _"But why choose a sad lullaby?"_ I thought, she'll tell us when she's ready for now it's time to rest.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! I hope you like what I did with the meeting.**


	3. Learning!

**Sparx pov:** We finally finished cleaning the super robot thanks to the kids helping us with it.

"I still don't like that they're our leaders." I muttered, I looked at Amu and Chiro. "Time to start training." Nova told them.

We all went to the training room where Nova set things up for sparing practice. "I'll help out." I said with a smirk, this'll be good.

As Nova and I took fighting stances we saw that Amu and Chiro did the same. "Begin!" Antauri called out, sparing started.

 _"They're good but how?"_ I thought in awe, all through out practice the kids moved in sync with each other and were able to block us.

Just then the kids got in a good shot and sent us flying. "Sparx! Nova! Are you guys okay?" Amu asked us, we nodded 'yes' to her.

"You two are amazing! Where did you learn to fight?" Nova asked them, Amu blushed. "Amu taught me how to fight." Chiro answered.

"I learned from a friend." Amu responded, I glanced at the others. "We should go and get your stuff." Otto told the kids, we all agreed.

Once we left the super robot we followed Amu and Chiro to where they lived but they stopped. "Something wrong?" Gibson asked.

"Get ready to run." Chiro told us, we were confused. "Looks like the brats are back." A skinny human laughed, the kids tensed.

"Why don't you guys back off or else." Amu told them, the two older boys laughed. "Have it your way." Chiro said with a smirk.

I saw water balloons in their hands before they threw them and hit the older boys. "Why you!" The chubby boy shouted.

"Run!" Amu told us, we ran the other way. "Why not fight?" I asked her, she smiled. "This is normal for us." Amu answered.

"Same as yesterday?" Chiro asked Amu, she nodded and we took off down an alley. "Now!" Amu shouted, we back flipped over a fence.

The older boys stopped once they realized that they couldn't get to us. "We'll get you both soon!" The skinny boy shouted out.

 **Third Person pov:** Amu and Chiro started laughing. "Who were they?" Otto asked them, Chiro sighed. "BT and Glenny." Amu answered.

"They bully me and try to flirt with Amu." Chiro added, the robotic monkeys followed Chiro and Amu to their old rundown apartment.

"This is where you live?" Nova asked them. "Yep, this is our home." Amu replied happily, she and Chiro started to get their things.

While they did that, Antauri watched them. _Something is different about Amu."_ Antauri thought, soon it was time to leave the apartment.

When the group got back to the super robot Chiro and Amu went to their new rooms and started to decorate them with their stuff.

Nova went to check on Amu. "Want some help?" Nova asked her, Amu paused. "Sure." Amu answered, they put up Amu's posters.

"Do you think we could sing while we work?" Amu asked Nova, she smiled at that idea. "Let's do it!" Nova responded, Amu turned on some music.

[Play And I'm Home from Puella Magi Madoka Magica english version: Lyric's by Lizz and KoKo]

[ **Amu and Nova** ]

 _A heart that beats in time with mine_

 _Here in our soundless lives_

 _What world is seen through your eyes?_

 _I'm looking for that girl that said_

 _"See you again, my friend"_

 _Looking over and over again_

 _Just look behind_

 _You're sure to find_

 _A lonely person that_

 _Has been crying for all this time_

 _A harsher place_

 _A lonely face_

 _But then_

 _It all changes when you're holding my hand_

 _No matter how you hide_

 _Your feelings deep inside_

 _Remember I'll always hold you here_

 _Even with these mistakes_

 _No, I won't break_

 _I'll be stronger by your side_

 _The tears and all the hate_

 _A sigh I let escape_

 _But this is where we are, you're here with me_

 _A normal day_

 _We'll laugh and play_

 _I pray_

 _I pray_

 _Please stay..._

 _A lie I say to me and you_

 _And while my voice, it shakes_

 _The dreams end with my mistakes_

 _I'm holding myself as I sway_

 _And soon my vision fades_

 _So I'm falling and falling again_

 _If it's the way_

 _It has to stay_

 _The come what may,_

 _I guess our exit is the final play_

 _And in this place, I still have faith_

 _For now,_

 _Smiling if I'm looking into your eyes_

 _With a simple face_

 _You know we will embrace_

 _These feelings that have been bent out of shape_

 _Although we're lost again_

 _Well, even then_

 _I feel safer here with you_

 _But even if I call_

 _You won't answer at all_

 _Not knowing cause the future is unclear_

 _I just can't let you go_

 _It hurts, you know?_

 _Every time I hear your name_

 _I'm right here by your side_

 _I'm right here by your side!_

 _So won't you please just_

 _Please come back to me?_

 _Never ending these feelings inside_

 _Even if they're left behind!_

At the end of the song Nova and Amu heard clapping, so they opened their eyes and saw the boys. "That was awesome!" Chiro told them, the others agreed.

 **Gibson pov:** After Nova and Amu's performance it was time to eat so we all worked together to make spaghetti. "You'll both have homework." I told the kids.

When supper was over Chiro and Amu went to do their homework while I was in the lab doing some work of my own and a few hours later I went to check on the kids.

"Amu, Chiro? Have you both done you're homework?" I asked them, I went to Chiro's room and found them asleep but their work was done and they have the correct answers.

 _"They must've gone to school."_ I thought as I quietly left the room, after checking their work I went back to my room to think of what to teach them next and decided first aid.

After deciding to teach first aid to Chiro and Amu, I started thinking of who Amu's friend was that taught her how to fight but then I decided to rest up for tomorrow's adventure.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. Monsters Appear!

**Nova pov:** It's been a week since Amu and Chiro have come to live with us and it's been awesome.

"Ready for today's lesson?" I asked them, the kids nodded and we started sparing. _"They're getting better."_ I thought.

Amu and Chiro have been passing their classes with us but sometimes they do make little mistakes then fix it.

Just as I was about to get sent flying the alarms went off. "What's going on?" Chiro asked me, we met up with the others.

"Some monsters have appeared." Gibson told us, I glanced at Chiro and Amu. "Let's go." Amu told us, we followed her.

When we got into the city my friends and I saw that the monsters looked kinda like the spiders from Amu's favorite show.

"How do we beat these things?" Sparx asked Amu, she pointed at the target. "Hit that symbol." Amu replied to him.

We did just that. "Here come some mega tanks!" Chiro shouted, how are the monsters from Code Lyoko real right now?

"Chiro! You ready?" Amu asked him, he nodded and brought out a sword while Amu got out her fans which started to glow.

They attacked the mega tanks while avoided being shot. "Impact!" Chiro shouted, the mega tanks exploded and we won.

"How did the monsters of your favorite show become real?" Otto asked Amu, she shrugged. "No clue." Amu answered.

"I think this had something to do with it." Antauri said as he picked up a picture, the drawings looked so real to me.

"Think you can analyze it?" Amu asked Gibson, he agreed and we headed back to the super robot for lunch time.

 **Third Person pov:** After eating lunch Amu and Gibson analyzed the drawings and found out how the monsters became real.

"So like in the show a tower has been activated?" Sparx asked them, Amu nodded. "Seems so." Amu answered Sparx with a sigh.

"Then we need to find and deactivate it." Chiro responded, using the computer Gibson was able to locate the tower in no time.

"It's in the forest sector." Amu told her friends, they used the robot to fly to the forest. "Now what?" Nova asked Chiro and Amu.

"We take down the welcoming committee." Chiro started. "Then deactivate the tower." Amu finished with a smirk, she loved this.

The group left the robot and started to make their way to the tower only to be stopped by the monsters which they defeated.

"Amu get to the tower!" Chiro ordered, Amu nodded then ran to the tower all while avoiding being hit by the spiders and mega tanks.

 _"I wonder if Skeleton King had anything to do with this."_ Amu thought, she went into the tower and did what Aelita would do.

Once at the top she put her hand on the panel which said Code: Lyoko. "Tower deactivated." Amu told her friends, that was Gibson's cue.

"Return to the past now." Gibson replied, a white blinding light came out of nowhere and covered all of Shuggazoom City and the planet.

While the day had to start over the team didn't mind. "That was an awesome mission!" Otto cheered, Amu giggled at Otto's childish antics.

"Gotta admit, it was fun being like the lyoko warriors." Amu added with a smile. "How did the show come to be real?" Chiro asked her.

The monkeys had a pretty good idea of who brought the show to life but decided not to tell Amu and Chiro for their own good.

After Otto's class Amu and Chiro went to Amu's room to hang out and talk. "What do you think about all this?" Chiro asked her.

"I think we're in trouble if X.A.N.A. is real now." Amu joked, in truth she didn't want to tell Chiro about the Skeleton King yet.

Soon they decided to start practicing a song for the upcoming music festival. [Play Time to Cry by Subdigitals]

[ **Chiro** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _Why so much sadness in your eyes?_

 _You look fragile, but you're so strong._

 _Appearances can be so wrong._

[ **Amu** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _And all your friends are wondering why_

 _The only one who understands you_

 _Is far away and oh so lonely too._

[ **Chiro** ]

 _And you are such a hero, girl._

 _You don't believe in yourself._

 _One day it will be behind_

 _And you'll have some peace of mind_

 _And then finally you all will reach the end._

[ **Amu** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _You'd like to calm your virtual side._

 _And you've been fighting against these thoughts._

 _And when you're finished, you're done once more._

[ **Chiro** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _When will you meet your perfect guy?_

 _Who'll stick by you and understand you?_

 _And never question where you're going to._

[ **Chiro and Amu** ]

 _And you are such a hero, girl._

 _You don't believe in yourself._

 _One day it will be behind_

 _And you'll have some peace of mind_

 _And then finally you all will reach the end._

When Chiro and Amu stopped singing, they thought the mission then turned on the t.v. to watch Code Lyoko to learn more of the moves.

 **Otto pov:** While Chiro and Amu were hanging out, my friends and I were having a meeting. "It must've been him." Sparx told us, I was scared now.

"Sparx is right! Who else has the power to bring monsters to life?" Nova asked us. "If it is him then we need to train Chiro and Amu more." Gibson added.

I'm really worried about Amu and Chiro since I didn't want them to get hurt. "We'll start on that tomorrow." Antauri told us, we all agreed on that.

None of us want to see our new leaders get hurt by Skeleton King. _"They know how to fight but will it be enough?"_ I thought in worry for my friends.

As I went past the sparing room I heard movement so I looked inside and saw the kids sparing. "We need to get faster!" Amu told Chiro, he dodged her.

"I know that!" Chiro replied, his punch sent Amu flying. _"They're working really hard."_ I thought as I watched them, they know what to do right now.

Soon it was time for supper and as I ate I couldn't help but glance at Amu and Chiro who were now covered in scratches from sparing really hard.

When I went to my room I thought back to the last couple of days and thought about how far the kids have come before falling asleep for the night.

 **New chapter is done! I thought it'd be fun to do a Code Lyoko theme, I don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	5. Sick Day! Amu's First Love!

**Chiro pov:** Today my friends and I had to deactivate another tower while stopping these skeleton monsters.

"What were those things?" I asked Antauri, he didn't answer but looked at Amu. "Is she alright?" Antauri asked me, I sighed.

Amu looked paler then usual and was panting really hard. _"She over did it again."_ I thought, just then Amu passed out on the ground.

"Amu! Is she okay?" Nova asked Gibson, we took her back to the super robot. "She'll be fine but she's got a fever." Gibson answered.

Otto left to make some soup for Amu even though I know she'll refuse their help so I warned them about her stubborn streak.

I picked my sister up bridle-style then took her to her bedroom. "Let them help." I whispered to Amu, she nodded in her sleep.

Sparx came in with the soup and noticed that Amu was awake so he tried to feed her but wound up with the bowl on his head.

I walked back to the kitchen with him. "I can't believe she did that." Sparx grumbled, I smiled and shook my head at him.

"She's done it to me before." I told him, when the others found out what happened they either smiled or laughed at Sparx.

Antauri suggested we all give Amu some space so she could rest. _"I know that Amu won't stay in bed."_ I thought with a smirk.

 **Third Person pov:** Chiro was right about Amu not staying in bed to rest since Nova caught her in the sparing room more then once.

"I can't believe that I've been grounded until I'm better!" Amu muttered, she sighed and thought about Takashi her friend from earth.

Amu remembered that whenever she was moving around when she was sick Takashi would ground her until she was feeling better.

The more she thought about her friend the more Amu remembered that he was her first love. [Play You are my love from Tsubasa Chronicle]

[ **Amu** ]

 _Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence_

 _All alone, in ice and snow_

 _In my dream, I'm calling your name_

 _You are my love_

 _In your eyes, I search for my memory_

 _Lost in vain, so far in this scenery_

 _Hold me tight and swear again and again_

 _We'll never be apart_

 _If you could touch my feathers softly_

 _I'll give you my love_

 _We set sail in the darkness of the night_

 _Out to the sea_

 _To find me there...to find you there_

 _Love me now...if you dare_

 _Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow_

 _All alone, to see you tomorrow_

 _In my dream, I'm calling your name_

 _You are my love_

 _My love._

When Amu was done singing, she started to silently cry since she missed her friend and her home even though she had Chiro and the monkey team it wasn't the same.

 **Antauri pov:** I went to check on Amu when I sensed sadness coming from her room. "Amu, what's wrong?" I asked her, she didn't answer since she was sleeping.

I used my powers to go into her memory and I suddenly found myself standing in a park that wasn't on Shuggazoom. _"Where am I?"_ I thought as I looked around.

 _Flashback Amu's Memory: A younger Amu walked into the park with an older boy. "I still can't believe you got into a fight Takashi." Amu said with a sigh as she sat down._

 _"Those boys were picking on you." Takashi replied, Amu was cleaning his injuries. "You know I could've handle them." Amu retorted, Takashi knew she could have._

 _"I've been teaching you how to fight but they could've hurt you." Takashi responded, Amu sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument against her best friend._

 _Amu did the only thing she could do to get her point across her best friend's mind._ [Play Konoyo no Uta english version from Black Cat]

[ **Amu** ]

 _Sing a song unto the world_

 _Rising high the clouds unfurl,_

 _Gazing at the twilight's sky_

 _Broken by our, newborn's cry_

 _Changes from the smallest things_

 _Gazing at an angel's wings_

 _Fall down, fall down_

 _Falls the rain_

 _Our life, is not in vain_

 _Light and bouncy in the wind_

 _Sing a song unto the world_

 _Rising high the clouds unfurl,_

 _Fan the flames into the past_

 _Here now our lives with last_

 _We'll never know the times of pain_

 _Fall down, fall down_

 _Falls the rain_

 _Our life won't be plain_

 _Light and bouncy in the wind_

 _Sing a song unto the world_

 _Fall down, fall down_

 _Falls the rain_

 _Our life won't be plain._

 _"The point of that song?" Takashi asked Amu, she sighed. "If you fight then so do I since we're a team." Amu answered him, they smiled. End Memory._

After I left Amu's memories I went back to my room and thought about Amu's life before she met us and how she ended up on Shuggazoom from another planet.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the songs I used in this chapter and I'm not sure you'll be able to find this version of the second song.**

 **The first song is the english version, please review and no flames!**


	6. Dango Family!

**Amu pov:** I'm finally feeling better and since there are no monsters attacking today I decided to make dango.

"I hope the monkey team will like this." I muttered, I glanced around the kitchen but I didn't see anyone else so I got an idea.

I turned on some music and found the perfect song to sing. [Play Dango Daikasoku from Clanned: English cover by Lizz Robinett]

[ **Amu** ]

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, my family_

 _There is a stubborn roasted dango_

 _And a gentle bean jam dango_

 _If we could gather them together_

 _We'd have a family_

 _The baby dango smiles and is always_

 _Cradled in all it's parent's love_

 _And the elder dango sits back_

 _And muses over memories_

 _What if everyone could see_

 _That just by holding hands like the dango family_

 _You will find love_

 _Now the little dango town is slowly blossoming_

 _Into the bright world I dream of_

 _Just beyond the starry sky_

 _The rabbits on the moon wave and smile down_

 _Upon the world below_

 _Roll up all the little things that make you sad_

 _And find all the things that make you happy!_

When I was done singing I saw that the dango was ready so I took them to my friends. "Chiro! I made some dango." I called out, I heard him running my way.

"Alright! I love when you make dango!" Chiro replied with a smile, all the noise attracted everyone else and I let them have some dango which they liked.

"Since there haven't been any attacks lately I think we should have some fun." Otto told us, everyone agreed that we'd spend the day together in town.

 **Third Person pov:** When the seven friends got into town Chiro and Amu showed the monkey team all the best places to hang out or just relax at.

"The city sure has changed." Sparx commented, the monkey team finally got a good look around the city. "It hasn't changed that much." Nova replied.

Shuggazoom city has changed a little but not by much just then two girls tackled Amu. "OW! Iris, Talia! What was that for?" Amu asked them, they apologized.

"We need you to help us with our concert." Iris responded, Talia explained that Auriana got sick and they need a replacement. "Will you help?" Talia asked Amu.

"I'll help but please get off of me." Amu told them, the group followed the girls to the park. "We have to perform now." Iris told Talia and Amu, they nodded to her.

Once on stage the three girls made their entrance as the music started to play and they started to sing. [Play Party Talking from Lolirock]

[ **Amu, Iris, Talia** ]

 _Party, party, party night!_

 _Party talking_

 _Party, party, it's alright!_

 _Party talking_

 _(Spread the word that the party's out)_

 _What's the code for tonight? (Party)_

 _Dolling up tonight (for the party)_

 _Having fun in the starlight (ooh ooh)_

 _Diamond girls letting go (Getcha getcha getcha)_

 _Move your feet to the party we go!_

 _Just move your body (party party party)_

 _Time to go crazy (party talking)_

 _Follow the music (party party it's alright)_

 _Lolirock girls (party talking)_

 _Hear that sound 'cause we're breaking all bounds_

 _We're moving faster (party talking)_

 _Diamonds glitters spinning around_

 _Flying through the roof (party talking)_

 _(Spread the word that the party's out...)_

 _Getting up, cutting loose (the party)_

 _Time to get in the groove (for the party)_

 _Set your feet on the dance floor (ooh ooh)_

 _Diamond girls letting go (Getcha getcha getcha)_

 _Breaking out_

 _Let yourself go!_

 _Shout it out!_

 _Let the world know!_

 _With my friends_

 _Rocking the house_

 _Breaking out_

 _Get. On. The. Dance. Floor_

 _(Hit the beat...and let yourself go)_

 _(Hit the beat and let yourself go)_

 _Make some noise and let yourself go_

 _Move your feet to the party we go!_

 _Just move your body (party party party night)_

 _Time to go crazy (party talking)_

 _Follow the music (party party it's alright)_

 _Lolirock girls (party talking)_

 _Hear that sound 'cause we're breaking all bounds_

 _We're moving faster (party talking)_

 _Diamonds glitters spinning around_

 _Flying through the roof (party talking)_

 _(Music)_

 _Party, party, party night!_

 _Party talking_

 _Party, party it's alright!_

 _Party talking!_

By the end of the song, everyone in the crowd was cheering. "Thanks for the help, Amu." Iris said with a smile, Amu smiled then waved goodbye to her friends.

 **Nova pov:** My friends and I minus Chiro were surprised by Amu's ability to dance like she did. "Did she even know the routine?" I asked Chiro, he smiled at me.

"Probably not but Amu is a quick study." Chiro answered, that explains how Amu's able to pick up new fighting styles when we spar together and uses them.

After hanging out a bit more all of us went home and I thought back to the song that Amu had sung this morning _. "We're a dango family."_ I thought with a smile.

Once we were done with eating, all of use decided to watch 'Summer Wars' the movie was really awesome but some of us ending falling asleep like Amu and Chiro.

I'm happy that Amu and Chiro are in our lives now since they make everything fun even though they know when it's time to get serious, we love them all the same.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter or Iris, Talia and Auirana since they're from Lolirock which is a show.**

 **Summer Wars is a real anime movie, please review and no flames!**


	7. Memory or Reality?

**Otto pov:** Something strange is happening right now since I'm seeing younger Amu and Chiro.

 _"How is this possible?"_ I thought as they played, just then someone came over. "That's the day we first met." Amu told me.

I looked at her and Chiro. "How come we're seeing you two as kids?" Sparx asked them, Amu and Chiro shrugged in response.

"I believe that somehow we're in your memories." Antauri told them, the kids eyes widen in worry. "How do we wake up?" Chiro asked.

He and Amu were hiding something and that worried me. "There's gotta be an exit, right?" Nova asked Antauri, he didn't answer right away.

So we all decided to try and find the exit that would wake us up. "You two did go to school that's good." Gibson commented, he was happy.

We saw some interesting memories of Chiro and Amu evading B.T. and Glenny or of Amu singing to cheer people up when they were sad.

But the deeper we went the more sad the memories got. "Was life this unfair for you two?" I asked gently, they held hands for comfort.

In one memory we saw Amu and Chiro being hit by some older boys then they gotten beaten by some adults who saw the fight.

The memories were becoming to much for the kids. "STOP IT!" Amu and Chiro shouted, they're outburst startled us for a second.

 **Third Person pov:** As the monkey team tried to calm the kids down some music started to play and Amu knew the song that started.

[Play Magia from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Lyric's by Lizz Robinett]

[ **Amu** ]

 _One day, the light of love, though it may seem far away_

 _Will shine again in your eyes (Transcend and rise above)_

 _But there's only one dream, and it is ripped at the seam._

 _This world will end in ruin (And I'll lose all I love)_

 _Swallow all your doubt, make your lust cry out_

 _I will help you swallow your hesitation, you'll trust me_

 _Cause you yearn with greed, though your heart my bleed_

 _Will we fade away from this world with no hope to hold on to?_

 _I remember you from a dream I thought was truth_

 _You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth_

 _All I wish for your hand to hold, you see_

 _Only your smile kills the dark in me_

 _With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize_

 _I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze_

 _All my strength blown away, with my heart I will stay_

 _Praying for light, guiding my wish with all my might_

 _(Music)_

 _One day, it will come true, that wish you have inside you_

 _To save the one that you love (Is that a selfish act?)_

 _They will latch to your heart, that's when confusion will start_

 _You'll say words you've never heard (Just how would you react?)_

 _If I can go on and not lose my way_

 _I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray to pieces_

 _What I really need is a spell to cast_

 _To stand up against all the pain and fear that will always last_

 _You are still lost in a dream watching past skies_

 _While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest_

 _But I will open my eyes and chase the hope_

 _That I will be at your side as if we're blessed_

 _With these hands I've picked a rose and have stopped it's life_

 _Only now I understand, I stole it's life_

 _Deep inside I'm alive, for my love I'll survive_

 _Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath_

 _(Music)_

 _(Now my hearts alive and racing towards the future)_

 _(There's no doubt that could dare hold be back)_

 _(I'm gonna fly on forward into the blue sky, boundless and bright)_

 _(I still pray and hope that one day, we'll be together)_

 _(I'll fight onward and see you again, my friend)_

 _(I won't stop until the end...)_

 _The stories that I heard as a child kept me dreaming_

 _Where magic runs free and imprisoned suns remain always gleaming_

 _The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)_

 _That no matter what hurdles there may be, your wish comes true_

 _(Was I fool to trust in those lies?)_

 _(Music)_

 _In the night wild with fright, the old magic stirs_

 _Blooming with grace, it rises up to meet my face_

 _With your hands you can change this whole world of yours._

 _Everything that you wish for is in your grasp_

 _All I want is to forever dream with you_

 _To live a life where all of me is alive_

 _Deep inside, I will give all my love just to live_

 _I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine!_

 _(Music)_

As the music fades a bright light starts to emanate until it blinds the monkey team then nothing but darkness is seen for now.

 **Gibson pov:** After all of us wake up, I saw that Amu and Chiro still held each other's hand for support and comfort. "How 'bout some food?" Otto asked.

Amu and Chiro visibly relax and agreed to eat, so they left with Otto. "I can't believe how badly they had been treated." Nova said sadly, she was really upset.

"Even though Amu put up a fight, she still got hurt." Sparx added, this must've been Amu's reason to teach Chiro how to fight then keep training together.

"Amu and Chiro need to know that we won't hurt them like other's have." Antauri told us, we all agreed to help and be there for the kids whenever they need us.

Once we were done with supper, everyone thought it would be fun to make a pillow fort so that's what we did, then we told stories but soon fell asleep together.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	8. Undercover!

**Sparx pov:** Recently some kids around Amu and Chiro's age have disappeared then come back but it's wired.

"Why are they acting like this?" I asked Gibson, we watched the kids as they acted bad. "I wish I knew but I don't know." Gibson replied.

I glanced over to Amu and Chiro who were deep in thought. _"Do they know something that we don't?"_ I thought in confusion.

"Looks like this is a job for us." Amu announced, we all looked at her. "You're right but were gonna need some help." Chiro told her.

"Hold on, what're you guys talking about?" Nova asked them, Chiro explained how something like this has happened before.

"And you guys manged to stop it?" Otto asked in awe, they nodded. "But we'll go along with you." Antauri told the kids and they agreed.

So our plan was set but now we need to find out whose in charge of this whole thing. "Who're these friends of your's?" I asked Amu.

"That'd be us." A girl's voice replied, we turned to see a girl with short purple hair and a boy with long black hair behind us.

"Good to see ya Amu, Chiro." The boy added, they hugged. "Mal, Jay, been awhile." Chiro replied, they told them our plan.

The four kids left while we followed from above so we could keep an eye on the kids and make sure nothing happens to them.

"How're they gonna pull off being bad?" I asked my friends, they thought for a sec. "They'll have to fake being bad." Otto replied.

 **Third Person pov:** While the kids walked by everyone they talked. "You know what to do?" Mal asked her friends, they nodded back.

The four kids walked right to the center of town where two adults were and they were the same ones that beat Amu and Chiro back then.

Jay smirked then started the music which got everyone's attention. [Play Ways to be Wicked from Descendants 2]

[ **All** ]

 _AAAAAAHHHH!_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _C'mon!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Ha! Ha!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

[ **Mal** ]

 _Crashing the party_

 _Guess they lost my invitation_

 _Friendly_

 _Reminder_

 _Got my own_

 _Kind of_

 _Persuasion_

[ **Chiro** ]

 _Looks like this_

 _Place could use a bit of_

 _Misbehavior_

 _Happily_

 _Ever After_

 _With a little_

 _Flavor_

[ **Jay** ]

 _Bad_

 _To the_

 _Bone_

 _With even worse_

 _Intentions_

 _We're_

 _Gonna_

 _Steal_

 _The show_

 _And leave 'em all_

 _Defenseless_

[ **Amu** ]

 _A fairy tale life_

 _Can be oh so_

 _Overrated_

 _So raise your_

 _Voices_

 _And let's_

 _Get it activated!_

[ **All** ]

 _Long Live_

 _Havin' some_

 _Fun_

 _We_

 _Take_

 _What_

 _We_

 _Want_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To Be_

 _Wicked_

 _With_

 _Us_

 _Evil_

 _Lives_

 _On_

 _The right_

 _Side of_

 _Wrong_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

 _Apple Apple_

 _Dip Dip_

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick Tick_

 _Take a bit_

 _C'mon be bold_

 _Change the way_

 _The story's told_

[ **Mal** ]

 _This time_

 _The Dark_

 _Is finally getting_

 _Your attention_

[ **Amu** ]

 _We're wicked_

 _By the book_

 _And class is back_

 _In session!_

[ **Jay** ]

 _You like it,_

 _Steal it_

 _Gotta_

 _Beat'em_

 _To the_

 _Treasure_

[ **Chiro** ]

 _A rite_

 _Of passage_

[ **All** ]

 _Bad just_

 _Doesn't_

 _Get much_

 _Better_

 _Long Live_

 _Havin' some_

 _Fun_

 _We_

 _Take_

 _What_

 _We_

 _Want_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

 _With_

 _Us_

 _Evil_

 _Lives_

 _On_

 _The right_

 _Side of_

 _Wrong_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

[ **Mal** ]

 _Mother_

 _Always knows_

 _Best_

[ **Amu** ]

 _Show her_

 _Pass every_

 _Test_

[ **Chiro** ]

 _Hear her_

 _Voice_

 _In my_

 _Head_

[ **Jay** ]

 _Evil_

 _Is_

 _The_

 _Only_

[ **All** ]

 _Real way_

 _To_

 _Win_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _Let's GOOOOO!_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _Yeah..._

 _Long live_

 _Havin' some_

 _Fun_

 _We_

 _Take_

 _What_

 _We_

 _Want_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

 _With_

 _Us_

 _Evil_

 _Lives_

 _On_

 _The right_

 _Side of_

 _Wrong_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

 _Cruel and unusual_

 _We're taking control_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

 _With us Evil_

 _Lives on_

 _The right side_

 _Of wrong_

 _There's so_

 _Many ways_

 _To be_

 _Wicked_

 _(Music)_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got_

 _All they ways_

 _To be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got_

 _All the ways_

 _To be_

[ **Mal** ]

 _So many_

 _Ways to_

 _Be_

 _Wicked!_

By the end of the song everyone was silent until the adults broke it by applauding the four kids for the amount of damage they caused.

 **Chiro pov:** Now that we had Reirei and Goigoi's attention our plan to capture them was ready. "That was spectacular!" Reriei told us, I smirked.

"Thanks, we love being bad." Amu told her, I glanced up and gave the single. "There's nothing better." Mal added with a smirk, they are good actors.

Just then the trap came down on Reirei and Goigoi. "What is this!?" Goigoi asked us, we all smirked. "The end of your evilness!" Jay answered him.

With their machine destroyed all the kids were back to normal then we all just hung out until it was time for the team to leave for home.

Once there we all ate supper then went to our rooms for the night and to sleep over everything that's happened today since it was a big day for us all.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own Mal or Jay or this song since they're all from Descendants, please review and no flames!**


	9. Tidal Wave!

**Otto pov:** Yesterday Sparx and Nova got into a fight and it's still going but Sparx want's to make up.

"Think we should help?" I asked Amu, she paused her reading. "Let's see what Chiro's gonna do." Amu replied to me.

I was confused until I saw Chiro give some advice to Sparx but a few minutes later Nova came in then dragged Amu out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked Sparx, he sighed. "The advice Chiro gave me only works on Amu." Sparx answered, I shook my head.

All through out the day me and the boys have been trying to help Sparx come up with ways to make up with Nova but it doesn't work.

"Maybe we should ask Amu." Gibson suggested, we all thought that was a good idea so we went to her room where she was reading.

"You need my help don't you?" Amu asked Sparx, he nodded. "Have you tried singing?" Amu asked him, we all paused on that.

"I wouldn't even know what to sing." Sparx replied, Amu smiled at him. "I have the perfect song." Amu responded with a smile.

After Sparx practiced the song a little bit, I watched as Amu went to go get Nova. "I hope this works." I muttered to myself.

 **Third Person pov:** Nova and Amu went outside of the super robot. "So what does Sparx want?" Nova asked Amu, she smirked.

"You'll see." Amu replied to her, once they made it to a clearing, they saw the boys. "Nova, I'm really sorry and I'll prove it." Sparx said to her.

[Play Tidal Wave from Bunk'd by Kevin Quinn]

[ **Sparx** ]

 _I've heard it said timing's_

 _Everything well everything is_

 _Here now_

 _You never know what the_

 _Day will bring just be ready_

 _When it comes around_

 _Life's a beach, tropic island_

 _Getaway, I came alive ever_

 _Since the day_

 _Hit me like a freight train,_

 _Oh, I did a double take, body_

 _Like a summer day_

 _Got a real mean undertow,_

 _Holds me down, won't let me_

 _Go, love has got me swept_

 _Away_

 _On a ti ti tidal wave, a ti ti_

 _Tidal wave_

 _It's like a ti ti tidal wave, a ti_

 _Ti tidal wave_

 _You made a better man out_

 _Of me cause in you I see the_

 _Positives_

 _You found the me that I fail_

 _To see now I got so much_

 _More to give_

 _Life's a beach, tropic island_

 _Getaway, I came alive ever_

 _Since the day_

 _Hit me like a freight train,_

 _Oh, I did a double take, body_

 _Like a summer day_

 _Got a real mean undertow,_

 _Holds me down, won't let me_

 _Go, love has me swept_

 _Away_

 _On a ti ti tidal wave, a ti ti_

 _Tidal wave_

 _It's like a ti ti tidal wave, a ti_

 _Ti tidal wave_

 _Oh, I'm living now, I'm loving_

 _Now_

 _On a tidal wave_

 _(Music)_

 _Hit me like a freight train,_

 _Oh, I did a double take, body_

 _Like a summer day_

 _Got a real mean undertow,_

 _Holds me down, won't let me_

 _Go, love has got me swept_

 _Away_

 _Hit me like a freight train,_

 _Oh, I did a double take, body_

 _Like a summer day_

 _Got a real mean undertow,_

 _Holds me down, won't let me_

 _Go, love has got me swept_

 _Away_

 _On a ti ti tidal wave, a ti ti_

 _Tidal wave_

 _It's like a ti ti tidal wave, a ti_

 _Ti tidal wave!_

By the end of the song, Nova went up to Sparx and hugged him. "I'm sorry and I forgive you too." Nova told Sparx, Amu had recorded the whole thing.

 **Amu pov:** Everyone is happy that Nova and Sparx have made up. "I'm sure they'll get together." I whispered, I put my camera back in my room.

After that all of us worked together to make a huge pizza for supper then we went to watch a movie as we ate and I saw Nova lean on Sparx.

 _"They are perfect for each other!"_ I thought with a smile, once the movie was over we cleaned up the dishes then went to get ready for bed but I couldn't sleep.

I'm worried about the storm that's coming since we haven't seen any of Skeleton King's monsters for a while but they'll attack really soon I just know it.

 _"When that happens will we be ready?"_ I thought with worry, I shook my head since we will be ready for the attack and we will stop Skeleton King once and for all.

 **New chapter is done! Part of this was based off the episode 'Tidal Wave' from Bunk'd, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	10. Under The Sea!

**Nova pov:** Today Amu and I are going on a mission by ourselves since a siren is on the loose.

 _"I can still hear Sparx fuming voice asking why he couldn't come."_ I thought with a smile, then I remembered the conversation.

 _Flashback Nova's memory: Gibson had just told Amu and I about our mission. "Hang on, why can't we all go?" Sparx asked Gibson._

 _"It's too dangerous for you boys." I told him, all the boys looked confused. "You'd be hypnotized by the siren's song." Amu added._

 _When the boys understood they let us go but none of them were happy about it. End Flashback._ "I found her!" Amu shouted.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a beautiful girl with long blond hair in a ponytail, tan skin and green tail with a matching top.

"How do we stop her singing?" I asked Amu, she thought about it. "We'll have to sing to stop her." Amu answered, I was worried though.

"But what song do we sing to stop her?" I asked Amu, she smirked at the siren then turned to me. "I know just the one." Amu replied.

We swam closer and got the mics ready. "Will this work?" I whispered to Amu, she smiled and that gave me my answer to what I asked.

 _"I really hope this song works on the siren."_ I thought as Amu and I found what looked like a stage to stand on while we sing the song.

 **Third Person pov:** Just as the siren started to sing she was cut off by some music. "Who are you two?!" The siren asked the girls.

"I'm Nova and this is Amu." Nova replied with a smile, Amu smirked. "We're here to end your concert! Purple Pearl Voice!" Amu shouted.

Amu's outfit changed into a short white dress that purple on the neckline and down the side with white and purple gloves and boots.

Her hair became longer and turned purple then came a ribbon and bow on the back of her dress, Nova and Amu started to sing.

[Play Koi wa Nandarou from Mermaid Melody]

[ **Nova and Amu** ]

 _Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou_

 _Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo_

 _Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) odoridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!)_

 _Modorenai, magarennai, suki ni narazu ni irenai_

 _Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu, tsugeru, koi wo shitta no_

 _Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru_

 _Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou_

 _Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou_

 _Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, (Hit it!) matteru dake ja kidzukanai, (Hit it!)_

 _Susumenai, IYA ja nai, konya futari de neyou yo._

 _Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu, tsugeru, yume wo miyou_

 _Atashi, kiito koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru_

 _Hashiridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) aishitarinai uso ja nai, (Hit it!)_

 _Sorasanai, hanarenai, ima wa hitori ni narrenai_

 _Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no, himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta_

 _Atashi, kitte ko shitsudzukeru, kono KOKORO, tokimeki wo ageru_

 _Shiri, nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta_

 _Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru, kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru!_

As the song came to an end the siren was destroyed. "Love Shower, Pitch! How 'bout an encore?" Nova and Amu asked at the same time, they smiled then left.

When the girls left they missed hearing a chilling voice. "So, the girl's power is even stronger then I thought, interesting." The voice said, the voice faded away for now.

 **Antauri pov:** Once Nova and Amu returned they told us about how they stopped the siren and freed the captured men. "That's awesome!" Otto exclaimed happily.

"Now I get why you always wear that shell necklace." Chiro said to Amu, the girls smiled. "I had tons of fun singing the song." Nova told us, we all smiled at them.

After hearing the story I went back to my room and replayed the song that the girls sang. "How did Amu know the song would work?" I whispered to myself.

I thought of how she knew the song would work when I heard singing again and knew it was Amu singing once more. [Play Shine Your Light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Amu** ]

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon_

 _I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever_

 _And grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _But still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _'Cause I remember_

 _Shine, shine your light on me_

 _This love we share,_

 _Will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home_

 _And will always be_

 _This is our destiny!_

When Amu was done singing I sensed sadness from her again. "Why is Amu so sad?" I whispered, I knew I had to figure this out or I couldn't help her.

However finding out will have to wait since it's very late at night and everyone is in bed by now so I'll ask Amu tomorrow about what's wrong, hopefully she'll tell me.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	11. Nursery Rhyme for Bebe!

**Gibson pov:** It's a month since the siren mission and right now the team and I are chasing a shadow.

"Just what is this thing?" Sparx asked me, the thing turned around and said something. "Her name is Bebe!" Amu replied.

"What's Bebe even doing and how can you understand her?" Nova asked Amu, she didn't know the answer to either question.

Soon we followed Bebe to the old warehouse district then decided to try and figure out what Bebe wanted from us since we don't know.

"Maybe she want's to play!" Otto suggested, we all looked at him. "I think Otto's right." Chrio responded, these two are being ridiculous.

But then I thought back to how Bebe was acting when we first saw her at the park then to when we started chasing her around.

"So...she's messing with us?" Nova asked us, just then Bebe popped out of hiding making us fall in surprise. "Hey!" Sparx yelled.

Bebe laughed and said something which made Amu laugh. "What did she say?" Antauri asked Amu, she smiled at Bebe then us.

"Bebe was wondering if we could sing a nursery rhyme." Amu answered, that caught us all by surprise. "Nursery rhyme?" I asked in confusion.

 **Third Person pov:** Amu smiled as she petted Bebe while the rest of the team wondered why Bebe wanted a nursery rhyme sung to her.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Sparx shouted out, Bebe deflated a bit then perked up when Amu scolded Sparx for saying that.

"We don't even know any nursery rhymes." Otto told Amu, this caused her to stop scolding Sparx. "I know one that Bebe will love." Amu replied.

Just then four girls appeared out of know where and sat at a table then Amu joined them and music started to play a strange song.

[Play Cake Song english dub from Madoka Magica Rebellion Dub]

[ **Madoka, Amu, Kyoko** ]

 _Big cake, round cake, right in front of me_

 _Who do you think this cake could be?_

[ **Bebe** ]

 _Gibberish?_

[ **Amu** ]

 _No, it's not me._

 _I'm just a little, old, raspberry._

 _That big, round, cakes too red, don't you know?_

 _Could the cake be Kyoko?_

[ **Kyoko** ]

 _No, not me._

 _I'm the juicy apple in this story._

 _That big round cake loves Bebe, can't you see?_

 _Is the cake Mami?_

[ **Mami** ]

 _No, it's not me._

 _I am the cheese._

 _This big, round, cake is tumbling, you see._

 _Could the cake be Homura?_

[ **Homura** ]

 _No, not me._

 _I'm the pumpkin, full of seeds._

 _This big, round, cake looks sweeter than sweets._

 _Could the cake be Madoka?_

[ **Madoka** ]

 _No, it's not me._

 _I'm the melon, don't you see?_

 _When you slice the melon, it will bring you sweet dreams._

[ **Madoka, Amu, Kyoko** ]

 _So why is the dream so bitter all late?_

 _'Cause the kitty's dream is the one on the plate._

 _It's so plump, it's gonna taste great!_

At the end of the nursery rhyme all the girls pulled the table cloth off and a really huge, towering cake appeared which made Bebe really happy.

 **Otto pov:** When the cake appeared, Bebe came back down and ate the whole thing which made all of us fly up into the air then we landed on Bebe's back.

"This is she wanted?" Gibson asked Amu, she laughed. "It was the only way to get Bebe to clam down and now she's gonna take a nap." Amu told us with a smile.

We all watched as Bebe vanished to where she came from for a nap. "It was fun doing the nursery rhyme with you." Mami said with a smile, who are these girls?

Amu talked with them before they left. "Let's go home." Sparx grumbled, he was mad because this whole day has been very confusing for all of us even me.

Once at home and after we all had eaten I went back to my room and wondered how Amu knew Bebe along with those girls. "Old friends maybe?" I whispered.

I worked on one of my mini projects until I felt it was time to get in bed and sleep as I did that I wondered if Amu will tell us where she came from since it's a mystery.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the songs or five the characters used in this chapter since there from the same anime, please review and no flames!**


	12. Party Time!

**Antuari pov:** Today my friends and I have been invited to a party by BT and Glenny for some reason.

"Why are we going to a party for these two?" Sparx asked Chiro and Amu, they sighed. "It's actually for their sisters." Amu answered.

"Sisters?" I asked her, Amu explained that she and Chiro would watch Sari and her best friend Miko for BT and Glenny when they didn't want to.

"So it was Sari and Miko who invited us?" Otto asked them, Chiro and Amu nodded and soon we were at the park for the party.

There were lot's of people at the party. "Now what?" Gibson asked us, just then two little girls tackled Amu and Chiro to the ground.

"Hey girls." Chiro started with a smile. "What's up?" Amu finished with a smile, these two must be Sari and Miko. "Hey!" They replied.

Sari and Miko showed us around and introduced us to their friends that's when the karaoke portion of the party started happening.

The girl's looked at Amu with big smiles and we all knew where this was going. "Fine but please stop with the baby doll eyes." Amu told them.

My friends and I couldn't help but either smile or snicker at the fact that Amu was suckered into singing with two little girls since it was cute.

 **Third Person pov:** After everyone got a turn at singing it was time for Sari, Miko and Amu to sing on stage so they chose the best song to sing.

[Play Search for your love by Three Lights english version]

[ **Amu, Sari, Miko** ]

 _Search for your love..._

 _Search for your love..._

 _(Music)_

 _You shine so brightly, just like a shooting star_

 _Your smile makes all my pain slowly melt away_

 _I will cherish it forever_

 _(It's everlasting starlight)_

 _On that day long ago, I tried my best to hide_

 _All I can do right now_

 _Is hold back all my tears_

 _All that's left in me is just pain_

 _(Never forget you sweetheart)_

 _Search for your love,_

[ **Amu** ]

 _An angel sent from heaven_

[ **All** ]

 _Search for your love,_

[ **Sari** ]

 _Your tears fall down like raindrops_

[ **All** ]

 _Search for your love,_

 _Now all I need_

 _Is to love and have you with me_

 _I've always been searching for you_

 _(Searching for you)_

 _Don't you know? I live my for you_

 _(I love you)_

 _Tell me! If you're still here with me_

 _(Moonlight princess)_

 _I love you! My princess!_

 _So answer me!_

 _(Answer for me)_

 _I miss you so!_

 _(Answer for me)_

 _Now answer me!_

 _(Answer for me)_

 _So softly_

 _(Answer for me)_

 _Search for your love..._

 _Search for your love..._

 _(Music)_

At the end of the song everyone was cheering while also in shock by the huge amount of passion the three girls had put into the song. _"I hope you heard it Takashi."_ Amu thought.

 **Takashi pov:** For a while now I've been missing Amu, the first girl who I trained to fight only to help defend herself but now I can't stop wondering what happened to her.

"She's been missing for five years but I know she's alive." I muttered, I was staring at the photo of the two of us from when Amu was eight and I was twelve years old.

We always had fun hanging out but the last time I saw her was after school when we parted ways and I haven't been the same ever since the day she vanished into thin air.

Just then I heard a song I knew Amu loved to sing followed by _"I hope you heard this Takashi."_ Amu's voice rang out, I them smiled a real smile for the first time in five years.

"I heard it Amu and I knew you were still alive." I whispered, now that I knew my best friend was alive I can be happy again since she's safe even though she's not with me.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song used in this chapter and sorry for the wait, please review and no flames!**


	13. Takashi Arrives!

**Amu pov:** Today my friends and I are battling the skeleton monsters again since they just to show up.

"Chiro Spero!" Chiro shouted, he threw his lighting spear. "Iron Fist!" I shouted out, my hand turned into iron and I punched the monsters.

"Can't believe these creeps ruined our fun day!" Sparx complained, they did it to annoy us but we finally stopped them.

"Man! That was harder then usual." Otto exclaimed, just then a portal opened up. "What's that?" Nova asked out loud, we didn't know.

 _"It's like when I first came here!"_ I thought, out of the portal came my old friend Takashi. "Ow! What happened?" Takashi asked himself.

He looked up and saw the team but when his eyes locked into me we both lost it. "Amu!" Takashi cried out, we hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" I cried out, the monkeys were confused but Chiro wasn't so he told them about Takashi being my old friend.

"He's the one who taught you how to fight?" Gibson asked me, I smiled. "Yes, he taught me since I needed a way to defend myself." I answered.

All of us were back at the super robot and the monkeys asked Takashi all kinds of questions about us since they wanted to know how we met.

He answered them and then told us how he got to Shuggazoom. "Sounds like what happened to me." I told Takashi, Chiro nodded in agreement.

Just before we could go make lunch the alarms went off. "More of those skeleton monsters." Antuari told us. "I want to help." Takashi told us.

 **Third Person pov:** The hyper force arrived to the scene with Takashi and the monsters started to attack. "We need a plan!" Sparx shouted out.

The problem was that this time they're were more monsters. "Aren't these things made from goo?" Takashi asked Amu, she nodded in reply.

"Do remember what happened to the gel-o I made when you played your music to loud?" Takashi asked with a smirk, Amu smirked back and got ready.

[Play Crow Song by Girls Dead Monster]

[ **Amu** ]

 _haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe_

 _yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _tooku o misuero_

 _ikitsugi sae dekinia machi no naka_

 _"hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

 _karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo_

 _itsu mo omou yo itsu netere daro_

 _find a way atashi mo_

 _song for utau yo_

 _rock o hibikase_

 _crow to utau yo_

 _itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?_

 _sou iu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _urusai koto dake iu no nara_

 _shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure_

 _zenryuko de mou taoresou da_

 _yubi mo surikirete itai_

 _demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _luck o utau yo_

 _itsumade datte koko ni iru yo_

 _toorisugite iku hito no naka_

 _yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

 _ima kibou no uta utau yo_

 _anata datte tsukareteru desho_

 _sono sekana ni mo tokdketai yo_

 _konna kurayami no naka kara no_

 _kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

 _sono uta o!_

By the end of the song all the monsters were just piles of goo thanks to the music that Takashi and Amu made together. "ALRIGHT!" Takashi and Amu shouted in happiness.

 **Chrio pov:** As we cheered for Amu and Takashi another portal opened up. "I guess that's my ride home." Takashi said sadly, I was worried that my sister would leave with him.

"I'd ask you to come back with me but I know you can't." Takashi said to Amu, she smiled sadly. "You're right besides I have a new family right here." Amu replied to Takashi.

Takashi hugged Amu then went into the portal and it closed. "You okay?" I asked Amu, she nodded but I hugged her anyways since she needed the support right now from us.

Once we returned home Amu and I went to her where she got her violin and decided to play it. [Play Yume No Tsubomi from Shugo Chara]

[ **Amu** ]

 _Yume no tsubomi hirkau mabushii sora wo aogi_

 _Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

 _Kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU_

 _Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

 _"Daisuki da yo" sasayaitara_

 _Sekiachuu ni kikoechau kana_

 _Hazukashikute utsumiteta_

 _Watashi no te wo tori hasiridasu!_

When Amu was done singing she started crying since she missed Takashi so I hugged her to help comfort her. "It'll be alright." I whispered to her, Amu soon fell asleep.

I looked at my clock and saw how late it was so I laid down next to my sister and fell asleep next to her and dreamed of all the times Amu and I had fun as a family.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	14. Endings or Beginnings?

**Nova pov:** Today is the day of the music festival and all of us couldn't wait to hear Amu and Chiro sing.

"Today's gonna be so exciting!" Otto exclaimed happily, all of us nodded in agreement. "The kids have been practicing." Sparx added.

The music festival started and the other bands were cool but now it's time for Chiro and Amu to sing their song and I couldn't wait!

[Play Time To Cry by the Subdigitals]

[ **Chiro** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _Why so much sadness in your eyes?_

 _You look fragile, but you're so strong._

 _Appearances can be so wrong._

[ **Amu** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _And all your are wondering why_

 _The only one who understands you_

 _Is far away and oh so lonely too._

[ **Chiro** ]

 _And you are such a hero, girl._

 _You don't believe in yourself._

 _One day it will be behind_

 _And you'll have some peace of mind_

 _And then finally you all will reach the end._

[ **Amu** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _You'd to calm your virtual side._

 _And you've been fighting against these thoughts._

 _And when you're finished, you're done once more._

[ **Chiro** ]

 _You feel alone, you want to cry_

 _When will you meet your perfect guy?_

 _Who'll stick by you and understand you?_

 _And never question where you're going to._

[ **Chiro and Amu** ]

 _And you are such a hero, girl._

 _You don't believe in yourself._

 _One day it will be behind_

 _And you'll have some peace of mind_

 _And then finally you all will reach the end._

By the end of the song everyone was crying at how much soul was put into the song but the moment was ruined thanks to Skeleton King's monsters. "Really?!" I shouted out.

 **Third Person pov:** The monkey team got to work on taking down the monsters but it wasn't going so well since people kept getting in the way the battle and almost got hit.

"We need to calm everyone down!" Gibson told his friends, he shot a monster. "How're suppose to do that?" Spax asked him, Otto then got an idea and suggested that Amu sing.

"Now?" Amu asked Otto, he nodded 'yes' to her. "Do the new song!" Chiro shouted to her, Amu got back on the stage and played the music which got everyone's attention.

[Play 1,2 Sing For You english version from Aikatsu Stars by MewKiyoko]

[ **Amu** ]

 _I know a place where you can reach the bright blue sky as it shines above_

 _Already your heart is set on the mark and you start running there_

 _Now when you get there if you sing, from all around you'll hear it ring_

 _The feeling within, your own melody_

 _Love and rock 'n roll_

 _Until you reach your final goal the road is tough as can be_

 _Yes time and again you'll find you keep on stumbling and falling down_

 _If you give up say "It's too hard" your big dreams can never come true_

 _So wipe all your tears away and look up now_

 _Shining above is the dazzling sun!_

 _1 2 Sing don't think just sing the song that's bursting out of you_

 _(Sing it loud!)_

 _All those shining smiles in the crowd for you so say "Hello!"_

 _Don't wait for it stand up!_

 _Only one just sing a song that they can only hear from you_

 _(You can do it!)_

 _Those precious feelings that you want to share with everyone you know_

 _Send it straight to their hearts_

 _Shoot for it with every call and response, yeah!_

When Amu reached the end of the song everyone was cheering for her and all the monsters had been defeated by the monkey team with the help of Amu's voice which was powerful.

 **Sparx pov:** My friends and I joined Amu up on stage so that we could tell everyone that we're here to protect them. "Can we have everyone's attention please?" Chiro called out.

Everyone listened. "The monkey team, Amu and I have come together to protect our home Shuggazoom City from the evils of the Skeleton King!" Chiro started to say and Amu took over.

"We're telling you this now because of all the strange attacks that have been happening so we hope you won't mind a little craziness going on in the city!" Amu finished saying.

Everyone started cheering for us since we're their protectors once more. "Things are gonna get intense think you cane handle it?" I asked the kids, they smirked at me.

"We can handle anything as long we work together." They answered, I smiled at them. _"Hope you're ready for us skull for brains!"_ I thought with a smirk, things are gonna be interesting.

 **Final chapter is done! I don't own either of the songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
